<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interview Time by script_nef</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489469">Interview Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/script_nef/pseuds/script_nef'>script_nef</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Interviews, couple interview, just them screwing around</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:16:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/script_nef/pseuds/script_nef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>an eventful interview with Oikawa and his girlfriend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interview Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Today we are joined by the phenomenal setter of Club Athletico San Juan, Oikawa Tooru, and the manager of the team, [Name] [Surname]. They are the iconic couple who have brought laughter and joy to many matches by their interactions. <br/></b>
</p><p>“Hello, [Name] here!”</p><p>“Hi, I’m Oikawa! And [Name]-chan, is that a reference to Zuko?”</p><p>“It most certainly is. It’s good to see you finally recognise some of my pop culture references now. I was wondering when you’d finally get a hobby outside of volleyball.”</p><p>“I have one!”</p><p>“Searching for alien conspiracy theories is not a hobby. Tooru, you’re weird as hell.”</p><p>“But you still love me.”</p><p>“Unfortunately.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>
  <b>You guys are so cute and lively together! Today’s interview will be focused on your relationship, but feel free to reject some of the questions if you’re uncomfortable. Is that okay?</b>
</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p> </p><h3>
  <b>Q. How did you two meet?</b>
</h3><p>“Oh, I was working for San Juan as one of the managers when he was brought in. Since I’m fluent in Japanese, the head coach asked me to help him around because his Spanish and English was atrocious.”</p><p>“Eck, [Name]-chan! I wasn’t that bad!”</p><p>“You were terrible, who are you trying to kid? Literally no one could understand half the things you were saying. I was basically your translator for the first year.”</p><p>“[Name]-chan!! You’re breaking my heart!”</p><p>“As long as your body works for volleyball I don— Okay, okay, I was kidding! Don’t pout, Tooru. You learnt it quick enough and now you don’t have any problems! Besides, it’s thanks to your previously horrible language skills that we got to spend more much time together, right?</p><p>“I guess that’s true… Was I really that bad though?”</p><p>“Absolutely horrible. Everyone can back me up on this.”</p><p> </p><h3>
  <b>Q. What is one quality about each other that you admire and love the most?</b>
</h3><p>“Tenacity, I guess. In volleyball and everything else. He stays behind all the damn time for hours, none of his teammates can keep up. I once had to conk him on the head and drag him out so he would rest.”</p><p>“It hurt! You’re stronger than Iwa-chan sometimes, I don’t even understand how that’s possible.”</p><p>“You think I’m stronger than <em>the </em>arm-wrestling champion Iwa-chan?”</p><p>“Yes. Anyway, what I love most about [Name] is her perceptivity. Did you know that I once had a small kink in my leg muscle which was uncomfortable and she caught it in a second? No one else noticed except her! And this was before we started dating!”</p><p>“Yeah, well. I <em>did </em>spend the most time with you and you constantly tell me things about yourself. Even when I didn’t ask.”</p><p>“[Name]-chan is so shy. It’s okay, I know you loved me since the moment you laid your eyes on me.”</p><p>
  <em>“Eh…”</em>
</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“I didn’t fall in love with you at first sight, I don’t believe in that. You slowly grew on me because you incessantly hit on me.”</p><p>“That’s the best kind of hitting!”</p><p>“…hm. Do you, um, like any other sort of hitting—”</p><p>“[Name]-chan, we’re on camera! Stop that!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I’m sorry, please keep this PG, there are young fans who might be watching. Moving on!</b>
</p><h3>
  <b>Q. What was your first date like?<br/></b>
</h3><p>“First date, huh? It was like, ages ago…”</p><p>“It was 6 years ago, in August. We went to the Tango festival in Buenos Aires. I had such a fun time with you then!”</p><p>“You had fun stepping all over my feet. It’s honestly appalling how much you sucked at dancing back then. You were bad at a lot of things, huh.”</p><p>“She complained about it all night, but even then she was so cute and brilliant. She led me for the second half, stating that she had enough of her feet getting trampled on.”</p><p>“Thankfully you picked it up fast. You’re pretty fast at learning new skills.”</p><p>“Aww, is the ever-so stoic [Name]-chan praising me? How rare!”</p><p>“Well, if you don’t want me to, then…”</p><p>“Wait, no don’t stop! I was kidding, praise me more!” </p><p>“Ah, don’t latch onto me, this is on cam— Tooru!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Now, now, please calm down. Straight onto the next question!</b>
</p><h3>
  <b>Q. Do you have any memorable dates or events?<br/></b>
</h3><p>“Oh, there was this one time.”</p><p>“I already said sorry for that!”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean it never happened! My jaw still hurts when I think about it!”</p><p>“I said sorry every single time!”</p><p>“Still! Okay, the story is that I wanted to surprise him when he came back home but it went horribly. The first part, at least.<br/>“He didn’t know I was coming over because I wanted it to be a surprise, which in hindsight was a bad idea. I made dinner and turned the lights off when I heard the door unlocking. In my head, it was like ‘pop and and surprise him’, but when I did, he got spooked and hit me in the jaw.”</p><p>“It was reflex! [Name]-chan, you popped out screaming ‘surprise’ right in front of me!”</p><p>“Yeah, but still. That’s how I now know he has a great right hook. Nearly knocked me out. But his crying and screaming stopped me from falling unconscious.”</p><p>“I thought I really did knock you out!”</p><p>“Yeah, but you kept on screaming even after I said it was okay. You’ve probably heard of it too, there were news articles about how he came into the emergency room crying his eyes out.”</p><p>“I really am sorry about it, [Name]-chan…”</p><p>“Hey now, no need to be sad. It’s just a funny memory to tell everyone now.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>At least you can laugh about it now.</b>
</p><h3>
  <b>Q. 6 years is a long time. You must have a lot of anniversaries. What do you do for them?<br/></b>
</h3><p>“Nothing special, we just get presents for each other and spend the day together. I used to just tell him what I wanted but he can figure out what I want now.”</p><p>“That shows what an amazing and observant boyf—I mean fiancé I am! Have you ever been disappointed with anything I gave you?”</p><p>“Well, no, not yet.”</p><p>“See? And you get me all the things I want and need. We’re a perfect couple.”</p><p>“We sometimes go on trips to neighbouring countries, visit some tourist spots. I bought him a camera for the anniversary last year, and now he takes tons of photos everywhere we go. There’s a huge stack of polaroids in our bedroom.”</p><p>“[Name]-chan, don’t ignore me! Aren’t we a perfect couple?”</p><p>“I think we’re the best we can be. Perfection doesn’t exist, but we can strive to be the best we can be, right Tooru?”</p><p>“Yup! You’re so wise when it comes to things like this.”</p><p> </p><h3>
  <b>Q. What do you do in your spare time?</b>
</h3><p>“We recently started watching TV shows like Umbrella Academy and Doctor Who. Tooru likes them because of all the aliens and superpowers.”</p><p>“They’re all so creative! Like the Weeping Angel, that makes me freak out whenever I see a statue now. Some of them give me nightmares.”</p><p>“Weeping Angels are messed up. Wait, why do you watch it if it gives you nightmares? You need to take care of your mental state as well, national representative!”</p><p>“But you hug me when I sleep if I have night terrors! I would sit through a hundred horror movies if it means you would hug me.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Are you… blushing?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Aw, [Name]-chan, you’re blushing! I love you so much!”</p><p>“Tooru, stop! I’m going to fa—”</p><p>
  <b>*Technical difficulties please hold*</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><h3>
  <b>Q. You recently announced your engagement, congratulations! How was the proposal, if you don’t mind me asking?<br/></b>
</h3><p>“I took her to her favourite restaurant! It’s this fancy place in a building near the training centre and she loves the pizza there.”</p><p>“It is delicious. He can’t see how good it is, this uncultured child.”</p><p>“It’s not my type! I like other pizzas, just not that one. Her face absolutely glows with happiness when she takes a bite but I can’t understand it. They have those really salty fish—”</p><p>“Anchovy. And I usually don’t like it either, but they make it taste amazing!”</p><p>“No, it still tastes like clumps of salt. Thankfully I like other dishes on the menu. We go there so often that the owner has a special spot reserved for us. It’s by a window and since the restaurant is in a tall building, it looks over the lights of the city. It’s very beautiful.”</p><p>“He was looking skittish than usual, so I was worried for him. I actually thought he wanted to break up with me. But instead, he showed me the ring and asked me to marry him.”</p><p>“Why would I ever break up with you?”</p><p>“Couples split apart! It’s what happens to a lot of them, I have never heard of someone who lived forever with only one person.”</p><p>“Tobio-chan did!”</p><p>“Are we considering volleyball as a person now?”</p><p>“[Name]-chan, we went to their wedding!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m just kidding! He was pretty cute, all twitchy and red. His wife was even cuter though, so shy and embarrassed. Very beautiful as well.”</p><p>“You’re going to be even more radiant at our wedding. I can see you in your dress already.”</p><p>“Wow, you must be able to see into the future, since I haven’t even looked at the catalogue.”</p><p>“It’s a figure of speech!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Now, now, please calm down! Onto the next question.</b>
</p><h3>
  <b>Q. You guys had been dating for quite a while before getting engaged. When did you realise you wanted to spend the rest of your life with each other?<br/></b>
</h3><p>“Oh, you never actually told me this.”</p><p>“It was actually when I was away for a game! [Name]-chan couldn’t come because she had to work back in Argentina, so I was all alone in a foreign country.”</p><p>“Literally everyone else on the team came to the game, you weren’t alone.”</p><p>“But none of them were you! Let me be romantic and tell my love story!”</p><p>“Alright, alright, no more interruptions. Proceed.”</p><p>“Thank you. It was the first day there. I finished the practice for the day and did our daily night call, because we always talk before falling asleep. I dozed off to her talking, so I thought she would be there when I woke up. But when I opened my eyes in the morning, and she wasn’t there, this wave of panic came over me until I realised I was overseas.<br/>“That moment was probably it. I thought there, lying on the bed, that I would never be happy unless I wake up next to her every morning and see her sleeping face. Unless I could start off my day by kissing her and holding her in my arms.”</p><p>“…That— that’s what you thought when you woke up?”</p><p>“Yeah? And I thought that every morning since the— wait, are you blushing?”</p><p>“No, shut up and go away, Tooru.”</p><p>“AWWWW [NAME]-CHAN IS BLUSHING AND TRYING TO HIDE FROM ME!! YOU’RE SO CUTE AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I WANT TO SQUISH YOUR WIDDLE FACE AND CUDDLE YOU FOREVER MY AMAZING AND PRECIOUS WIFE!”</p><p>“Ack, Tooru, I’m going to fall agai—”</p><p>
  <b>*Another technical difficulty, please hold*</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Well, I think this has been a very cute and informative session. Quite eventful as well.</b>
</p><p>“If by eventful, you mean him trying to hug me so tight my ribs break and I get concussions from falling all the time, then yes, eventful.”</p><p>“Sorry, [Name]-chan, you were just too cute!”</p><p>“Not another word, volleyboy.”</p><p>
  <b>Well, I’m sure your fans will be thrilled to see how cute the two of you are!</b>
</p><p>“His fans <em>do </em>seem to like knowing little stupid stories we have.”</p><p>“They’re our memories and I wouldn’t ever trade them for anything else.”</p><p>“…Me neither.”</p><p>“Aw, you’re so affectionate today, [Name]-chan. Maybe we should come again next time so I can see you blushing even more!”</p><p>
  <b>We are completely on board with tha— </b>
</p><p>“O<em>kay</em>, this is the end of our interview and I hope it was fun for the viewers! Bye-bye now!”</p><p>“Ah, she’s escaping! Wait for me, [Name]-chan! Thanks for watching! Bye!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://script-nef.tumblr.com/">Tumblr account</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>